Planes and Trains: To Kannonji We Go!
In Which there is more screwing around Giselle sighed. Packing was the biggest pain in the arse since she was sent to prison on theft charges. Nevertheless, she persisted, not wanting to bother the others. Slowly, but surely, she was warming up to them, though there was no way in hell she was gonna show it. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she was tempted to steal some of Thomas' consoles for her own- though she only just barely resisted. "...You two idiots ready?" She screamed, hoarsely, hoping that those two chumps would hear. Naoto had been smart. She'd done her packing the night before, leaving her only a small amount to do in the morning. Of course any chance of her doing any packing where slim at best. The blue-haired girl was still wrapped in her blankets sleeping, and muttering something about... pineapples!? "Leave... prickly... son-of-a... pirate!" Her eyes opened briefly but then she was sleeping again. Thomas had been enthusiastic and did his packing quite a while ago. He decided to be proactive like he...well, never was. Quickly he went into the lounge, and told PPA to wake up Naoto, as he knew she was sleeping. He could hear the pineapple talk from all the way here. He was waiting, tapping on his watch while PPA announced to Naoto." Madame Naoto, would you mind waking up from your sleep?" All the while, Giselle flashed a malicious grin, tempted to jump on Naoto's bed to wake her up. Of course, to keep things the way they were, she kept things to herself. Sliding down the stairs, Giselle clutched her bag in her arms, hiding her mouth behind it and staring up at Thomas. "...Wait, so you are high. We're going on a train, right? I...am not too good with trains. There's a reason there's not many train molesters anymore. I...have a bad history with them." Ripping and tearing into those who deserved it (most of the time) was her forte. Naoto rolled through the bed like something half possessed but no matter how much she tried she wasn't going to ignore PPA. "I'm going to kill him. Painfully." Maybe she'd start by kicking him in the fork of the legs? She dressed and packed quickly while grumbling all the while. "Would you mind waking up Madame Naoto," she mocked on her way down the stairs. "Food. Now." Thomas sat on the dining table. It was a pretty big dining table for only three table. Rather illustrious and expansive, it covered the size of well...over half of Thomas' bedroom to be precise. It actually needed it's own room to be used properly! It was made of out the finest marble and had several ancient carvings engraved into it. The seats were the same material, but lighter and thinner so that they could be easily handled. The entire color scheme was an elegant cream with some slight chocolate-brown on the edges to accentuate it. The room itself was painted a similar color scheme, with several unique patterns being transcribed on the walls, and the carpet being in the shape of a large magical circle of a golden color. Well, Thomas had sat down on his seat, the main seat for the head of the house of course...though he made sure the Queen's seat was reserved for Naoto as usual. Funnily enough, the entire table could fit 12 people to be precise, though Thomas usually ate alone, but when his relatives came over, he had to keep up the reputation. He called out, "Naoto! Giselle! Food's on the table!" Thomas had looked at the meals put out. Quite a variety of cereals, bacon and eggs, sausages, toast and porridge. Thomas had loved porridge, so he kept that for himself. Additionally; he took a glass of orange juice, and began to drink it while the other two came over. Ick. Porridge. Something her grandmother made for her- old coot that she was, Giselle was surprised that she wasn't senile yet. Almost as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Giselle unsubtly reached over, grabbing a bowl of cereal, and poured some orange juice into it. She was honestly expected a total 'what the shit' reaction. "...What? Ma used to give me it all the time. Can't break old habits. 'Cides, it's good. Try some, why don't you?" Naoto went more for the fried selection, and took a sausage with a piece of bacon and packed it nicely into a finger-role. Unlike some she cared little about what she ate: you only lived once so you might as well enjoy yourself. "You forgot the black pudding, Thomas. How can I have a classic fry without that? Shame on you." Didn't stop her eating what was there though. Thomas had eaten half of his porridge, taking another spoon before he put some butter on toast and took a bite. Swallowing his food, he asked Giselle." So, you like this breakfast Giselle? But...why are you eating cereal with...orange juice!?" Thomas wondered and stared with awe while Giselle chomped down her food...or whatever it was really. Giselle replied as if it were natural, "...Well, for first, you two have your minds so tightly closed shut that you can't appreciate such things. It's nice to try new and unique things once in a while. And second, it's quite delicious." She almost felt like offering some to Thomas. "Just try something, it'll do you the world of good, eh?" All this, she couldn't help but keep that shit-eating grin plastered upon her face. Maybe it was just to be mean. Or maybe she didn't want to be called narrow-minded in the future? Regardless, Naoto plucked the bowl from Giselle's hand and shoveled a decent-sized mouthful into her mouth. She chewed and chewed...... and eventually spat it over the floor! "That tastes awful! That is literally the second worse thing I've ever had in my mouth!" She started wiping her tongue comically in an attempt to rid herself of the taste. Thomas had remembered the last time he cooked, it was around a few meetings ago, and well...Thomas had cooked oriental noodles. However, the saddening thing was that Naoto and himself had food poisoning for three whole weeks, Thomas went into an almost depressive state and put his head down on the table. He didn't feel all too well... Meanwhile, Giselle was happily chowing down. Of course, she could read minds...when she was high. Shame, today, she hadn't touched her cones. Oblivious to the air around the three, she commented, "...Well, our tastes differ. Y'know, what you find is delicious could be something I could despise with all my heart." She looked at the clock. "...Seriously, when are we leaving?" Tapping her foot on the ground, she sighed, before resuming eating. Now that she reminded, Naoto couldn't help but agree with Giselle. Not that she liked that of course. "... We really should be going." It was already well into the morning. But then they weren't exactly "normal" when it came to traveling. "Thomas, you still got the bird?" She had picked a good friend in Thomas. The guy was filthy rich with things most children only dreamed about. The bird she was talking about happened to be a private jet -- one she had nearly crashed when she was ten. " Yeah, I do. Remember, it's the family's, not mine. Anyways, it should be getting here in a manner of minutes, shall we move to the terrace?" Thomas took his luggage, and then began walking up the stairs. Sadly, even as one of the richest guys in town, he didn't have an elevator to get up to the terrace, something Naoto nagged about time and time again. Giselle, obviously, followed suit, poking and prodding at Thomas- she didn't understand what it was. "...The bird?" She flipped him off by 'accident'. "....Whaddya mean?" Naoto only grinned. Who was she to ruin the surprise? Giselle would soon see the "bird" she was talking about anyway. "Can I have another go?" Naoto's eyes where like sparkling orbs. One thing she liked was jets -- even if flying them was a different thing completely. "I promise, nothing bad will happen! I took lessons..." Hopefully Thomas would oblige her. He usually did. Thomas recalled the last time she flew The Bird...crashing into that building...goddammit they nearly died! Thomas blatantly said." No." Immediately he went on the stairs, dismissing her pouting face entirely. He knew he was going to die soon enough, but he didn't care. He didn't want to die while flying to see Kannonji's show... Giselle smirked. "Eh, it could be worse. Could be a repeat of the Hindenburg disaster." She darkly giggled to herself. "...Oh, the humanity!" She knew that was in so much terrible taste, but she couldn't hold back her laughter. "...hehe, I kid, I kid..." Her eyes lit up. "...We are going to that cookie factory. NOW." Naoto was surprised at being refused but then she wasn't slow at picking another point. "Oh come on, let me do it! I'll help you get a girlfriend-" she said, now clinging to his arm, eyes wide and still sparkling "- because you sorely need the help. Or, I've got the cookie factory in Malaysia. It's yours! Think about it. All the cookies you can eat... I'll even buy your milk!" It was obvious she wanted to fly that plane. Thomas gave both of them a good and sound response." Shut up, both of you two. We have to leave, and if you guys are seen making a hassle, my family will irritate me to no end. You know who especially, right Naoto?" After quickly reminding her of that idiot, he was sure that Naoto at the least would shut up. Though, Giselle would blabber on about something sooner or later. In any case, they reached the terrace, and The Bird descended down to the ground as calmly as it did every single time. Wow. How could she forget him of all people? Thomas cousin had always been... well, a little strange. At least to her. "Okay..." She conceded finally. "But I get to fly it on the way back! No excuses. I didn't take those lessons for nothing, you know." She stalked off with her head high and her back straight, but it was clear she was pissed off. Giselle made a ridiculously pouty face, sighing, "You're no fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~" She pinched at his arm slightly, chiming, "Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosen up~" The Bird Takes Flight! "Fine, return flight is yours. But I'm taking first wheel, you take co-pilot, alright?" Thomas told her, as he began to climb onto the rather compact yellow jet. It could fit 5 people at most, and was quite comfortable really. It also had autopilot, so after reaching a certain height, he could let the plane do the rest, calmly and peacefully, after all, it was PPA who navigated the thing. Naoto didn't know the PPA was different. Who would? So she climbed aboard into the the co-pilots chair and tried remember what she had been taught. "Which button was it again?" Giselle was extremely tempted to mash all the buttons in sight. Like a flight simulator...or a mobile suit simulator. "...Alright, which one transforms it into a Gundam? We're in Waverider mode right-" she silenced herself. She looked like she was on crack. Thomas moved them both away from the controls. He swore to himself slightly, before telling the two of them." Go into the lounge, both of you. I'm taking charge here." He actually put on a pilot's outfit to look the part! Sitting in the main pilot's seat, he began pressing a few buttons and pulling on a lever, telling both girls." Belt yourselves up, we're about to get off the ground! Oh, and Giselle, this ain't a Gundam, though my Aunty owns all the DVD's, you better meet her one day!" Naoto's face lit up at the prospect of flying the return trip. "I'll show you I can fly her," she thought with a triumphant grin. But that grin soon gave way to a pout as Thomas shooed her from the cockpit into the back. "Belt up," she whispered fiercely. "I'll belt you up in a minute." She grumbled until they where in the air. Giselle's eyes lit up. "...I...must...meet....your...aunty...." She was tempted to jump in the cockpit and force Thomas to take them to his aunt's residence. "...Take me there! Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it~" " Fine! Now hush while I fly this thing!" Thomas gripped onto the wheel...or whatever he needed to use, as the author had absolutely no knowledge of the construction of the plane. But it didn't matter, for the characters had to move along to their next destination where...stop! The author cannot be blabbering while breaking the Fourth Wall, so he retreats to his standard tone. The plane began ascending and gradually they reached the height required. The PPA of the plane had automatically switched the plane's flight to autopilot, he had no reason to fly it anymore. Standing up and taking off his pilot equipment, he simply put on a casual attire as he went to the "living chambers" of the jet where Naoto and Giselle were...enjoying themselves? They where. Or at least Naoto was. She was busying herself playing the pinball machine in the corner and she was really getting into it. "Come on, I didn't send you that way! Stop bouncing off things and go where I want you to!" Was it sad she got competitive with herself? "YES! I won!" Giselle merely sat back, sipping a glass of tomato juice, gesturing to Naoto, "Yes, it's blood. Blood for the air hostess. I told you...I told you that anyone who gets between me and my recliner seat, I'll suck their blood try." Releasing a creepy giggle, she blurted out, "Naahhhhhh. I'm jokin'." " You know Giselle. You are an absolute creep..." But then he thought about that fight...and Giselle's beauty...he couldn't resist drooling unconsciously, even if he was gonna be punched in the face again. Naoto looked towards her "friend" and saw him drooling like some perverted old geezer. She looked around a bit and her eyes landed squarely on Giselle. "He is... the lolicon pervert!" She drew her arm back, closed her fist, and socked him right in the jaw! Giselle smirked, "...Most excellent. I'd pay you twenty bucks to hit him again, but that's kinda mean..." she smiled. "Fourty dollars, do it. Do it do it do it do it do it do it~" The grin Naoto showed was truly malicious -- like something straight out of a bad horror film. "Oh, you like that, Giselle? ~Well okay then~!" This time she left poor Thomas howling on the floor in a fetal position, with a boot right to the balls! Suddenly...Thomas vanished into thin air? No wait...it wasn't Thomas after all. It was a mirage made by PPA. Thomas had actually just come out of changing from his pilot clothes...and he noticed quite the mess in the living room. He was irritated for sure, and told the both of them, especially Naoto." You know...you people have to clean up this plane right? I'm not doing anything, just sayin' and PPA only concentrates on flight, so..." Somehow Naoto felt... cheated. Yeah, cheated. To have a kick that fantastic canceled out just like that just wasn't right! It was why she stalked off to clean up the mess they'd caused, though she done so grumbling away to herself and cursing like a typical sailor. Giselle couldn't help but smile, joking at Thomas, "Watch out guys, we're dealing with a badass here!" Of course, invoking the typical Neil deGrasse Tyson reaction wasn't going to go well. " You know Giselle, I agree with you right there." Thomas chuckled before he sat on his seat of the jet." So anyways, what we going to do first? Any ideas?" Thomas questioned, taking out a book kept in his seat and beginning to read it. "Eat sushi!" Naoto bellowed at the of her lungs! Her love of fish was no secret -- she went absolutely bar-my for for fish of any kind. "I don't care what we do after that. As long as I get my fish, I can die happy." That had to be the reason she came back the first time. Her love of fish conquered all! "...I honestly think, I'mma yell 'BOMB!' as loud as I can in Nagasaki." ...She expected a 'no, just, no' reaction. "...Sorry, I had to say it. ...So sue me." Thomas peered at Giselle while raising an eyebrow. Though he didn't particularly care, he decided to be a bit clever. Instead of saying 'no', he pointed and magnified the word inside the book he was reading." Get the point?" In the meantime Naoto decided she'd have a little tour of the plane. Things had gotten hectic lately. And when it came back to it all she could think about was dying and coming back. Why? "... Grr. Enough!" At this rate her head was going to explode. Stalking back she visited the toilet before sitting back down at the pinball machine. You'd have thought little storm clouds where circling her hair, raining on nothing but her. Giselle lightly jested, "Problem, Naoto? You mad?" Truth be told, she did a damn good impression of a trollface. "Y'know, this is Thomas' fault...ehehehehe." The second Giselle closed within five feet of her Naoto's eye was twitching uncontrollably and her fists where clenched around the pinball controls. "Little... big-mouthed..." She slowly turned her head to face Giselle, looking very much like something straight from the horror genre! Then Giselle finished speaking and Naoto saw nothing but red! She twisted, caught the little girl by the arms and rammed her into the side of the plane! "No, this is your fault! Dying wasn't nice, thank you very much!" "PPA." Thomas simply commanded, as two metallic arms from the top of the plane grabbed both of their arms and jerked them apart with brute force. At that moment a small...laser-like field erupted in the middle of the plane, splitting apart Giselle and Naoto's separate sections." Giselle, Naoto, please...we have to keep calm at the moment..." He said with a hint of remorse in his voice, he didn't like conflict no matter how minute it was. Giselle immediately warped back to the form of an eleven-year-old (?), before nonchalantly hopping out of Naoto's arms without a care in the world. "...Y'know, I'm just trying to help you vent your rage. What better way..." she smirked, before continuing drastically, "...What better way to feel better than to take your anger out on somebody who doesn't deserve it? You will know when you do it, most humans...like to attack those who can't fight back. It's like a primal instinct. Wantonly killing bugs, or posting slanderous comments on 4chan, or trolling on other people's blogs. And if the target misspoke something, or did some actions that are against the social norm, you can even claim justice is on your side and bully the target with pleasure. It's a great way to pass the time." Naoto merely looked at the little girl and vowed internally to see her pay for that one day. She even cast Thomas a warning glare for separating them. But for now she merely turned on her heel and sat back down in-front of the pinball machine. "... worth it..." she grumbled, but whether or not there had a "not" before that last sentence only Naoto knew. Thomas groaned, under his breath he swore, "Shit, I swear these people will never improve..." Thomas looked down below and saw the view of Japan. His face lit with glee, and he shouted above his lungs." JAPAN IS HERE~" Bullet Trains and Strange Names It was definitely a hassle getting off the plane. Giselle had pestered the people at baggage pickup for around twenty minutes, causing the three to be held back for a while. Once they'd gotten out of the airport, however... Towering buildings, busy streets, chilly weather tipped with the paradox of the shining sun awaited them. It really did instill a sense of nostalgia within them. "...Alright, I say, we go to the flashiest hotel we can find, and then tomorrow, we go to Akihabara," Of course, Giselle wanted to geek it up with the other Gundam nerds. "To look at mecha- er, investigate." Maybe it was the weather? Or maybe it was just that she wasn't in a small confined plane anymore? But regardless, Naoto was beginning to look a little better. She even managed a smile as she done a three-sixty turn in the street in an attempt to see everything. "... Amazing!" How did they make buildings so high? For a moment she felt sorry for the workers. "For once," she spoke up at last, "I agree with Giselle. Let's find a hotel, Thomas. Oh! And I forgot my bank card, so I'll have to borrow yours." She then procured that bank card from her own pocket which she had stolen the day before. "Thank you!" Giselle attempted to reach into Thomas' other pocket, but to no avail as absolutely nothing was there. However, quick as a flash, she decided to steal his shoes. "...Thanks~" " Ahem!" An elderly voice coughed in the intermediate distance, causing Naoto and Giselle to both stumble." You ladies might be friends of Thomas-sama, but please refrain from being too chaotic with him, understand?" Thomas immediately recognized the voice, took back his cards and told the man." Happy you're here, Mori-san. How has your health been lately...? Wait, why am I asking this? You're in peak physical condition already! Haha." Thomas chuckled briefly before he saw the limousine behind him. He told him, "Oh, could you please take that back? We shall take a train. We'll reach there soon enough, all right?" Thomas looked to the both of them." Anymore thieving attempts and you'll be in trouble by him. I guarantee it." Thomas walked ahead, waving at them." Oi, you guys gonna catch the train or what?" Naoto watched the limousine drive away with a dissaspointed expression. "But I wanted to go in the big car..." She sounded like a five year old. "Well, what are we waiting for? Train time!" She then plucked the card from Thomas' hand again. "Not thieving from you, Thomas. I'm only borrowing it for... a little while." She then ran off towards the train station. Giselle, almost like an obedient little kid, skipped, following Naoto. Of course, she had her sights set on something else, "...Wow, you really are a super-chump, y'know that?" She waved back at Thomas. " You two are never gonna change are you?" Thomas walked casually, taking out another card he had in his shirt pocket. Scanning it on the machine, he sat in the seat opposite both Naoto and Giselle, and watched the blessed scenery around them. By the time Thomas caught up again Naoto and Giselle where waiting with their tickets already bought. In Naoto's right hand was also a bag filled with clothes. "Thanks for treating me, Thomas!" At this rate she'd burn a hole in the mans pocket. "Here," and she handed him his ticket with a sweet smile. Giselle remarked nonchalantly, "Now, now~ Gotta use him a little more for snacks~" She was really happy with Thomas being her new wallet. " Ugh..." Thomas groaned and simply told the two to appreciate the scenery. After all, they had been headed to his cottage soon. While he did so, Thomas simply went to the washroom facilities nearby. Walking alone, he had noticed that everyone here seemed to be a businessman. After all, it was a Business-Class area of the train...Thomas had felt slightly awkward as he walked. Naoto on the other hand was starting to get annoyed with the waiting. Whose idea had it been to neglect the limousine? "Here," she said to Giselle. There was at least one-hundred big ones in Naoto's hand. "You want him as your wallet? Don't tell him." When he got back Thomas was gonna be seriously light of pocket. Giselle's eyes lit up, all sparkly. She put up a wide-eyed gaze and a small gaping smile. Snatching the money from Naoto's hand, she sped off with the speed of a million Usain Bolt's. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyooooooou~" "And I'm sorry," though she said it quietly enough that it could barely be heard at all. She certainly wasn't gonna repeat herself either. "Be careful or you'll hit someone important." "Thankyouthankyoutha-" WHAM! Without watching where she was going (as par the course), she smashed into a certain silver-haired person. Collapsing to the pavement, Giselle rubbed her rear end, before standing up. This person, a seemingly young man, sighed, "...Tch, watch where you're going. You remind me of this damn idiot..." "Excuse her," Naoto said quickly. "Come on." She whispered down at Giselle who was still rubbing her backside. She then started dragging the young girl away. The silver-haired person clicked his tongue in exasperation. "...You know, makes you wonder...how ARE you alive right now, right Naoto?" Naoto went rigid almost immediately. Although she trying to apologize to Giselle for her earlier temper-tantrum, by no means where the feelings gone. That one comment shattered the amicable Naoto and brought all that rage and confusion to the surface! A surge of power left her body -- though how was beyond her. When angry things just seemed to come easier. The energy pushed Giselle back to safe distance: again she didn't know how she did that either. "Say that again," Naoto whispered. "I dare you." The look she cast the silver-haired man over her shoulder was frightful. Naoto's eyes where open wide as saucers and the energy surrounding her gave the impression of glowing skin; partcularly the appearance that an ethereal force was laid over the top of it that seemed wholly alive! The man wasn't intimidated in the least by Naoto's "pathetic" surge, merely smirking and using his own to drown hers out. "...Pathetic. Simply pathetic. It seems you have learnt nothing, Gai Nagare- er, Naoto. ...Sorry, force of habit. Do you know what this is?" ---- Meanwhile, Thomas had been returning from his "business" and accidentally bumped into a woman of vitality and maturity. She had quite the figure, and fair skin and short brown hair to compliment it. Thomas' eyes widened in shock, and quickly he turned away, muttering under his breath,"Shit!" The woman was known as Lilliana Allan, and was coincidentally, Thomas' mother. She was in slight shock too, and had remarked in a rather displeased tone, " Thomas..." Lightening up slightly, she remarked." You're here? On a holiday maybe?" Thomas had inadvertently responded," Um...yeah, that sort of thing. Sorry mum, I'll see ya later, I have some people to meet. I have to get off at this station." Thomas quickly moved through her, as he continued on his way at a brisk pace. Lilliana chuckled slightly and remarked to herself." Such the shy boy at heart." Continuing on, Lilliana sat at her respective seat. ---- Naoto wasn't particularly happy right now. One death experience was all she was looking for right now. "What was Akira told me again? It's my power. Mine alone. It obeys me and no one else...!" That look of horror turned into a wide half-smile. "See you? Get STUFFED!" How in the world she done what she did was beyond her. One moment her hand was moving and then the next an ethereal hand following the movement of her own hand struck the silver-haired man right in the jaw! "How... did I do that?" The wall to the right of the station lobby had been completely caved in and people where busy coughing from the smoke. "Uh... the trains here. Wanna get outta here?" The silver haired man merely smirked. Such a strike did crap-all to his robust frame. "...Hehe. I guess you really are an annoyance. Look, why don't you and that rosy-haired idiot go on your merry ways? Once false move and you'll both sink into the abyss along with that lolicon pervert." Ignoring Chira's words, Giselle cheerily followed Naoto. "Glorious exposition, comrade." She inched closer to Naoto. "...Let's get the HELL out of here!" Thomas stepped out of the train and into the station. He saw Naoto and Giselle perhaps running for their lives and merely facepalmed in exasperation. Walking towards them as the train began to move to its next destination, his eyes lied on an unusual silver-haired man. He looked at him briefly before averting his gaze and directing it to Naoto and Giselle. He asked, " What did you girls do this time?" Naoto felt like giving him the full story but there where way too many people around them for that. Instead she smiled nervously as she scratched her head. "Well... you see, we ran into a guy... who actually looked more like a girl. He kinda brought up a sore topic... you know how I get... So I kinda knocked him through a wall? Hahaha." See? Nothing at all to worry about. Giselle clicked her teeth. "...He...doesnt' look like a girl. Not at all. ....Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, let's just get to the nearest hotel where he's not a threat...Remember, he's got white hair! You know, most of the time, guys with white hair in anime certainly don't mean well!" She could have heard a bypasser call out, "…Yeah, I'm a brunette and I suck at painting but I'm not Adolf Hitler." "Right, right. Let's move to the cottage shall we? It's about a five kilometer walk." Thomas began moving along, hands in pockets, hoping to torment Naoto and Giselle a lil' bit. Naoto walked along in relative silence. The only sounds she made came from her boots scuffing along the floor and her breathe leaving her mouth. She didn't like the look of that silver-haired man. Not one bit. "But knocking him through that wall felt good... Now if only I could do that all the time." A mischievous grin covered her face as she imagined the fun she could have with a power like that. "...Though test it out? On our dear friend Thomas~" Giselle cooed. Five kilometers....damn, that reminded her of the last time she went for such a walk... " Well then,come on?" Thomas kept moving along, thinking about his mother and sulking slightly... Naoto whacked him on the cheek though it held no particular effort or malice for once. "Stop your sulking, or I'll give you something to sulk about." She made as if to steal his wallet. "See? Now cheer up already. It could be worse. You could be dead, remember?" Giselle boomed, "Hihihihihihihihihihihihi~ Buck up~ You see, Some things in life are bad/They can really make you mad/Other things just make you swear and curse./When you're chewing on life's gristle/Don't grumble, give a whistle And this'll help things turn out for the best.../And...always look on the bright side of life... /Always look on the light side of life..." She stopped herself. "Erm, sorry..." " Well...thanks for the advice Giselle. I'll keep it in mind, hahaha." Thomas chuckled as they continued walking. They were passing a small flower shop, and Thomas began smelling the fragrances of the lilies, daisies, roses and lavenders. He walked in, and asked the shopkeeper." May I have a bouquet of three yellow and red roses, two lavenders, five lilies, a couple of tulips and finally some lycrois' as well." The shopkeeper did as he asked, and cheerfully he told Thomas." That's 150 yen for ya', sir. Have a good day." Thomas gave him the money, held the flowers and started moving along. Nobody knew what those flowers were for, or why he bought them, but, it was Thomas after all. Naoto busied herself with the sights and sounds without really paying attention to where she was going or to who was in-front of her. She nearly got ran over by a car, almost got knocked on her backside by a pedestrian flying past on a peddle back, and almost walked into a lamppost. "Wow," the place really was in impressive. But little beat the sight she saw now. "Why does that idiot have flowers?" Giselle chimed, rolling her tongue, "Because he liiiiikes you~" She was damn well aware this'd piss Naoto off, and she was damn proud of it. "He does not!" But the whack she gave Giselle on the top of the head lacked any sort of malice or force. From Naoto you could even call it "mildly playful". "If he hands then to me...!" Thomas turned to Giselle and told her." Oh, it's definitely not for any of you. It's for my old grandma, Kanade-chan." With a small smile he began to walk further. Soon enough they reached the old cottage, and he turned around to the both of them, asking,"So, whaddya think?" Giselle's eyes basically lit up, and it illuminated her whole face. "...Cool~!" She ran over like an excited squirrel on LSD. Complain about it all she wanted Naoto actually looked mad when Thomas so bluntly set them straight about the flowers. "Tch! I'll definitely get you back for that, getting my hopes up..." Naoto then looked at the one-storied -- cottage? -- very strangely. Wow. For a while she was actually speechless. She was expecting something massive and grandiose, yet here was a little one-story house that was actually quite quaint. Certainly a break-away from the Thomas she knew. "Have you been smoking something you shouldn't have, Thomas? You cannot life here. Not you!" " Oh my, young lady, please mind your language!" An elderly voice echoed and Thomas' face lit with glee. "Nanny!" He exclaimed as he ran to embrace her tightly. Taking his charge with relative ease, the short, gray-haired and wrinkled woman dressed up in a yellow kimono smiled slightly." Ahh, Thomas-chan, how have you been?" Thomas replied." I've been awesome!" Thomas turned around and told the two." This is Kanade-chan, the lady I was talking about!" With a sudden realization, he handed the bouquet to her, and said." This is for you!" Kanade merely responded with a small smile in return. The relationship between the two was evident. Giselle's eyes sparkled, like something you'd see in an anime as she held Kanade's hand, shaking it vigorously. "...Nice to meet you!" "Mind my language? Oh, God, this is going to be a nightmare!" Naoto then proceeded to greet the old lady with a face of utter confusion. "This, from Thomas, is so weird." Giselle put on the biggest shit-eating grin as she remarked, "...Why so serious? She's a fun type." She groped Naoto affectionately. "...Not like you. Respect your elders or else I'll tell Kanade your secret~" Naoto turned immediately with a slap ready but the promised blow never materialized. "My secret- You little...! Fine," she whispered fiercely, "for now I'll endure the old hag. But I won't forget this." Thomas waved his friends in without commenting on their antics. His nanny would complain enough for both of them. Thomas and Cottages? A Strange Pairing Kanade was a bit astonished at the fact that Thomas' friends were so awkward. But she dismissed it as western culture. She realized these two needed a good lesson in etiquette, and so, she did her part rather playfully." Alright girls, time for dinner! I've put your clothes on your beds, please go and take them!" Thomas asked her inquisitively," What are we having for dinner, Kanade-chan?" Kanade responded enthusiastically." Pork Cutlets, Curry and Rice, your favorites." Thomas' face shone as brightly as Edward Cullen! He was just so happy. Kanade smiled and then added to her demand to the girls," Oh, and you have to wear them! They're yukata!" Giselle noted the description used to describe Thomas, before almost bopping him on the head. "...Ehehe, you and Naoto are STILL a better love story than Twilight." "LOVE STORY!?" Naoto whacked Giselle so hard she needed to be dragged into the room to pick up their fool yukata. "Love... story..." Naoto was fuming! "One of these days, Giselle, one of these days...!" If it where an anime her eyes would be aflame already. She then threw on the blasted yukata and stormed off. She didn't notice is was actually pink until she was gone from the room. "WHAT IS THIS!? Japanese Swan Princess!?" " Seriously, Giselle? I mean, you think that I'' would fall in love with ''Naoto? You know how much she abuses me right? She's pretty and all, but seriously, just no." By the time he spoke, she was gone with Naoto in a fit of rage. Kanade laughed and asked him, " Is this the Naoto-chan you keep talking to me about?" Thomas looked at her blankly for a bit, before suddenly recomposing himself and responding, "Ah...yes! Sorry, I was a bit dazed out!" Kanade merely chuckled and looked at the situation with amusement. Giselle laughed; "But you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her~" She was pretty damn sure of it. To reinforce it, she commented nonchalantly, "...if you two end up with different people at the end of the year, I'll do what you say for a week." Of course Naoto was still fuming too much to actually hear her. All she could think about was this ridiculous outfit she was made to wear. "Thomas, if this is to please one of your disgusting fetishes...!" Did she really need to put words to make the threat? "No. This is Kanade-chan's wish, of course. I'm not too interested in kimono's myself..." Thomas hid his blush expertly. In fact, Thomas was a master at hiding what aroused him, and what didn't. An obstacle all men had to conquer. As he ate with his chopsticks like a traditional japanese young man, he swallowed his morsel of rice and asked the two," So, when are we seeing Kannonji?" Giselle, in the meantime, attempted to resist the urge to just eat with her face. "Good question~ ...Apparantly last time some guy that looked like Lady Gaga almost killed him..." she looked at herself for a moment. "...I should probably put heavy amounts of makeup on just for fun~" "Stuff Kanade-chan's wishes," Naoto whispered beneath her breathe. Didn't stop her eating the womans cooking though. "Oh my God, this is amaz- No. This is the worst food I've ever tasted!" She even screwed her face up as though it tasted awful. Category:Rising Phoenix: The Gears of Fate Turn Category:Storylines Category:Rising Phoenix: The Gears of Fate Turn Category:Storylines